


Для двоих

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Жанр: PWPРейтинг: NC-17Предупреждения: легкое доминирование
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 4





	Для двоих

У Райнхарда холодные, нет, ледяные пальцы! Это первое, что воспринимает Кирхайс, когда они касаются живота. Райнхард нарочно мыл руки холодной водой, чтобы заморозить их. "Мне нравится, когда ты напрягаешь живот. У тебя красивое тело".

Комплимент приятен, хотя у Райнхарда тело не хуже, может быть даже лучше. По крайней мере, оно определенно нравится адмиралам. Стоит им быть представленными главкому, как через секунду в их глазах загорается огонек интереса, а через две — обожания. Ну или это Зигфрид ревнует. Такое тоже может быть.

Пальцы лениво спускаются ниже, а Кирхайс все еще стоит, сложив руки за спиной — это игра. Райнхард остается с ним один на один, задумчиво ходит вокруг, расстегивает на нем сначала китель — тогда Кирхайс пытается поцеловать. Иногда, как сегодня, ему это даже удается.

Потом черед форменной сорочки. Пальцы будто случайно касаются кожи, льдом обжигают соски — Кирхайс резко выдыхает через стиснутые зубы. Райнхарду нравится. Кирхайс догадывается, что однажды на столике будет стоять ведерко с шампанским, заботливо уложенным на лед, и тогда ему станет по-настоящему сначала холодно, а потом жарко.

При мысли об этом Кирхайс резко втягивает воздух. Пальцы любовно очерчивают живот, и от этого не становится легче.

— Попроси, — Райнхард наклоняется так близко, что его ресницы щекочут щеку. — Ты очень красив, когда просишь.

— Пожалуйста, — Кирхайс тянется к прикосновению, но Райнхард неумолим.

— Пожалуйста что?.. Скажи словами. Мне нравится, когда ты говоришь словами.

Ухо опаляет жаром, потому что губы у Райнхарда всегда томительно горячие.

— Дай мне согреть тебя. Твои пальцы, — Кирхайс резко выдыхает на каждое слово.

Он хочет почувствовать эти ледяные длинные пальцы внутри себя. Кончить, чувствуя, как они растягивают его, как ласкают. Райнхард всегда внимателен и терпелив. Даже если после долгой разлуки Кирхайс начинает умолять дать ему кончить на члене, Райнхард старательно готовит его, растягивает, ввинчивается, гладит, вызывая стон за стоном.

— Разденься и повернись.

Кирхайс слушается по-военному быстро. На диване встает на четвереньки, чтобы Райнхарду было удобнее. Так он может смотреть. Кирхайс знает, тому нравится смотреть, как он жадно затягивает сначала пальцы, а потом и член. Райнхард только кажется спокойным, но быстро теряет терпение. Кирхайс чувствует сначала укус в плечо, а потом хриплое: "Кончи для меня".

Он честно толкается в кулак, сильно подаваясь назад, и когда напряжение становится невыносимым — выплескивается, пачкая диван. Райнхард удовлетворенно стонет, наслаждаясь ощущением, и кончает следом.

Теперь Кирхайс может перевернуться на спину и заключить Райнхарда в объятия. В этот момент нет ни номера первого, ни номера второго — просто нежность и доверие на двоих.


End file.
